


you can take my heart

by HwaStars



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Babysitting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, jongsang are married and have a daughter hehe, seongjoong are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HwaStars/pseuds/HwaStars
Summary: It takes Seonghwa and Hongjoong babysitting for Seonghwa to come out about his age regression.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	you can take my heart

**Author's Note:**

> will i ever stop titling my works after loona lyrics? nope.
> 
> i wanted to keep this one seperate from my "oh, my darling" series since  
> 1\. it's in a non famous au where seongjoong are married  
> 2\. i haven't written seonghwa or hongjoong as littles in there yet
> 
> i hope you guys like this!

Hongjoong had no idea what had been making his husband act so strangely recently.

Their close friends Jongho and Yeosang had been out of town for a few days and left their daughter Yena in the couple's care for the short time they were gone. Hongjoong and Seonghwa more than willingly accepted, always excited to take care of their favorite little niece as they liked to call her. 

Hongjoong absolutely adored taking care of the adorable three year old. She was well behaved, went to sleep on time and loved playing with them. The thing is, Hongjoong wasn't sure if he could say the same for Seonghwa. Whenever Hongjoong would take Yena into the living room to watch cartoons and play with her toys, Seonghwa seemed to disappear. 

It wasn't that Seonghwa was neglecting her - he was a great help in every other aspect other than playtime, especially with cleaning up after the little girl. But a part of Hongjoong couldn’t help but think Seonghwa didn’t like spending time with her, and wanted to avoid it if he could. Hongjoong would just notice that Seonghwa would happen to not be there when Yena was put down to play. Initially he brushed it off, thinking it wasn't a big deal and he probably just needed a break from taking care of the three year old child. 

Until now. 

Seonghwa happens to be in the kitchen when it's one in the afternoon, also known as allocated time for Yena to play with her building blocks and dolls while watching cartoons on TV. 

Hongjoong carries Yena in his arms, bouncing her softly on his hip. "Is Yena ready to play with Uncle Joongie?" He says excitedly, in the high tone he only reserves for her. 

The three year old claps excitedly. "Yes! Yes!" 

Seonghwa watches the two fondly as they each take a doll, Yena babbling out a nonsense storyline for the dolls which Hongjoong follows along with. Seonghwa's perfectly fine until Hongjoong turns on the TV, flicking to a kids show channel. He takes a deep breath, briskly making his way to their shared bedroom. 

It doesn't go unnoticed by Hongjoong. 

★。＼｜／。★

"Again, thank you guys so much. I don't know what we'd do without you." Jongho smiles at the couple while Yeosang fusses over their daughter -  _ "We missed you so much, our little princess!",  _ he says while she giggles at her father blowing raspberries on her cheeks. 

"Of course, little Yena is a joy to take care of. We're going to miss this little princess." Hongjoong says fondly, while wiggling his finger towards Yena and teasingly pulling it away everytime she reaches out for it. He could listen to her cute little giggle for hours. 

The two families say their final goodbyes, leaving Hongjoong and Seonghwa alone together for the first time in what felt like forever. 

"I missed you." Hongjoong says softly, leaning up to kiss his husband, who returns the kiss with just as much energy.

"I missed you too, Joong". Seonghwa smiles, playing with Hongjoong's hair as they break apart their kiss. 

"Hwa, can I ask you something?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Would you ever consider having one of our own? A baby?" 

Seonghwa smiles at his husband fondly, somewhat honored that Hongjoong really wanted to raise a child with him. 

"Of course. I love babies and I love you. And I’m ready to have our own family." Seonghwa cutely squishes Hongjoong's cheeks in his hands, earning a pout from the other. 

"That makes me really happy Hwa. I just wanted to check since it felt like you didn't like spending time with Yena…" He says the last part quietly. 

Seonghwa gives him a puzzled look. Even though he has a vague idea of what Hongjoong may be talking about, he hopes it isn’t what he thinks it is. “What makes you say that? I love her to bits, Joong.” 

Hongjoong sighs. He knew he couldn’t lie to Seonghwa. “I don’t know, Hwa. I just felt like you wanted to help take care of her for Jongho and Yeosang, but not actually spend time with her. Whenever I would put her down to play you would just walk away or go do something else. I thought maybe you needed a break or something, but…” Hongjoong trails off, not wanting to sound like he was accusing Seonghwa of anything. 

Hongjoong notices how Seonghwa stiffens when he says this, his expression hardening. He shakes his head. “Come on, let’s just eat dinner.” 

“But-” 

“Drop it, Hongjoong.” He says almost coldly. 

Hongjoong doesn’t know why he feels guilty.

★。＼｜／。★

Seonghwa knows he probably shouldn’t feel calmer when his husband is at his studio, but that’s just how it is. He finally had the house to himself after about a week of taking care of Yena, which meant he could finally regress in peace. The week had been hard on him, with taking care of a three year old and almost slipping up to Hongjoong last night. He just hoped Hongjoong wasn’t upset or mad at him for his unexplained detachment from Yena. 

Anyway, all these worries are the last thing on his mind when he’s watching a cartoon with his soft toothless onesie on, his favourite pink paci in his mouth and his alpaca stuffie in his arm. He giggles along with the corny jokes in the cartoon playing on his phone, not even hearing someone call out “Hwa?” from the front door, far too absorbed and in his headspace to pay attention to anything else. 

He doesn’t even notice the same person enter his shared room until they say, “Seonghwa? What are you doing?” 

He gasps, seeing his husband with a confused expression at the door. His paci falls out, and he ducks under the blanket, covering his whole body and head.

“Hwa, what’s going on?” He hears Hongjoong coming closer, and now the tears are spilling.

“N-No! Go away Joongie!” He squeaks out through his tears.

Hongjoong ignores him, though he's shocked that Seonghwa spoke to him like that. He moves the blanket away from Seonghwa’s face with little effort. Seonghwa's face is flushed, tears still spilling from his eyes. He focuses on calming him down, soothingly shushing him and stroking his hair. He didn’t want to upset him more by saying anything else. Seonghwa’s sobs reduce to sniffles, as he repeatedly mumbles, “B-Bad, Hwa bad…” 

“You’re not bad, sweetheart.” Hongjoong says softly, though he isn’t entirely sure of what Seonghwa is talking about. The sound of the cartoon playing from Seonghwa’s phone is still in the background.

“N-Not bad?” Seonghwa looks up at him with the cutest expression Hongjoong has ever seen from him, his dewy eyes making him look like a puppy.

“Of course not, darling. I’m just a little confused.” 

Seonghwa gulps and sighs, wiping his tears away with his sleeve. “P-Please go, Joongie.” 

Hongjoong presses a kiss to his head before getting up. “I’ll be here whenever you want to talk, okay? Tell me if you need anything at all.” He clicks the door shut.

Seonghwa digs his nails into his palm, the incident effectively pulling him out of his headspace. He couldn’t believe he let this happen. Why didn’t he leave the bedroom door locked? How could he be so careless? He buries his face into the pillow, crying again, though this time out of frustration. His mind wouldn’t stop spiralling, thinking of the worst case scenario. How would he explain this to Hongjoong?

Seonghwa falls asleep, his face still wet with his tears.

★。＼｜／。★

Seonghwa wakes up to the smell of something delicious. He wills himself to get up and rubs his eyes, his face and eyes all puffy. He sees his little items still on the bed, reminding him of what happened before he fell asleep. Seonghwa puts away his pacifier and stuffie in the box he keeps in the back of their wardrobe, thinking somewhere in the back of his mind that he’ll never see them again. He changes out of his onesie and puts it back in the box as well.

He walks out to see Hongjoong in his heart shaped pink apron, stirring something in a pot. That was strange - Hongjoong hardly ever cooked.

“Sleep well, darling?” Hongjoong smiles when he sees Seonghwa, in his puffy, exhausted state.

“Mhm.” Seonghwa wraps his arms around Hongjoong’s waist from behind, resting his head on his shoulder. He’s silently thankful that Hongjoong doesn’t bring up what happened before. 

“What’re you making?” Seonghwa says, his voice raspy having just woken up.

“Tteokbokki”, Hongjoong says proudly, “my mom said it was easy to make.” 

“Oh? What’s the special occasion?” 

Hongjoong turns around to press a kiss to the tip of Seonghwa’s nose. “I can’t cook for my husband as a random nice gesture?” He asks teasingly. Seonghwa chuckles. 

“Go sit at the table. It’ll be ready soon.” 

Not too long after, Hongjoong is serving two bowls of the tasty looking dish. Seonghwa takes a bite, and to his slight surprise, it’s far better than he expected.

“Good?” 

He nods.

After a moment of silence, Hongjoong speaks up. “Hwa, I don’t want to pressure you but do you want to talk about what happened?” 

Seonghwa takes a deep breath in. He knew he’d have to confront this eventually and explain this part of him to his husband. “Have you heard of age regression?” 

Hongjoong shakes his head.

“W-Well basically, sometimes when I’m stressed out I kind of slip into a child-like headspace." Seonghwa brings up a website on his phone to help explain what he's saying. Hongjoong reads through it, nodding his head in understanding. 

The rest of their dinner is spent with Seonghwa explaining his little space further, with Hongjoong interjecting every now and then to ask questions. He explains how old he usually regresses to, what he likes when he’s little and the concept of caregivers.

“And that’s why it was a bit hard for me to be around Yena. Of course, I love her with my whole heart but it was hard not to regress when I saw her with her toys and cartoons. I guess it was like I wanted to be in that position.”

Hongjoong nods, holding Seonghwa’s hand. “I’m glad you decided to tell me this, love. It’s cute.”

“You don’t think it’s weird?” Hongjoong had been understanding about it so far, but still, Seonghwa felt the need to check.

“Of course not, Hwa. It’s a bit confusing but if it makes you less stressed then that’s all that matters. And honestly, you looked adorable in your little onesie.” Seonghwa covers his face in embarrassment. 

Hongjoong giggles. “So, I’m assuming you don’t have a caregiver?” 

Seonghwa shakes his head.

“Well, I still have a lot to learn, but I’m willing to do that for you. If you’re okay with it, then I’d love to take care of you while you’re little.” Hongjoong says.

Seonghwa can’t hide the way his eyes light up. He couldn’t believe how well this was going, and that his husband even wanted to be his caregiver. “R-Really? You really want to do that Joong?” 

“Of course, Hwa. I want to be there for you.” 

“I love you so much, Joong.” 

“I love you too Hwa, no matter what.” 

★。＼｜／。★

“And who’s this, bunny?”

“This is alp- uhm… Alpa!” Seonghwa gives Hongjoong a toothy grin, presenting his favourite alpaca stuffie, as though introducing it to Hongjoong. Hongjoong can’t help but giggle at how adorable his husband is like this.

“It’s very nice to meet you!” Hongjoong says to the alpaca, bowing his head.

It had been a week since Seonghwa came out, and he now felt comfortable regressing around Hongjoong. At first, Seonghwa felt a bit awkward and was worried Hongjoong wouldn’t like him, so it was always hard for him to stay in his headspace. But now, Hongjoong felt like he knew everything about little Hwa - he loved stuffies and How to Train Your Dragon, he always referred to himself in the third person and absolutely loved being called petnames. Being naturally good with kids, talking to, playing with and taking care of little Seonghwa came as second nature to Hongjoong. He didn’t even seem bothered at all when Seonghwa had a little nighttime accident and woke up in tears. In truth, this was just as relaxing for Hongjoong as it was for Seonghwa. 

“Is that everyone?” Hongjoong asks in his parent voice.

“Uh huh!” Seonghwa nods excitedly.

“How would Hwa feel if Joongie got him more friends to play with?” Hongjoong smiles, looking at how Seonghwa’s curious eyes widen excitedly.

“More s’uffies?” He asks excitedly. Hongjoong nods.

“Yes, good good! Hwa happy! T’ank you Joongie!” He grins. The short silence is filled with the sound of Seonghwa’s tummy rumbling.

“Is Hwa hungry?” Seonghwa nods.

This was a first for Hongjoong. He wasn’t entirely sure what Seonghwa liked to eat when he was little. 

“What does Hwa want to eat?” Seonghwa ponders for a moment. He holds his hands out in front of him, as though he was holding a cup with both hands. Hongjoong tilts his head quizzically. 

“Hwa wan’s milk please.” He says shyly.

Hongjoong isn’t sure how he missed a baby bottle in their kitchen cupboard - Seonghwa must have hidden it well. He fills it up with milk and adds a bit of honey, heating up the mixture. Seonghwa waits patiently, dangling his legs off the edge of the kitchen island where Hongjoong has seated him.

Hongjoong hands Seonghwa the bottle, who accepts it gratefully. “Thank you” he says softly, taking the nipple into his mouth and slowly drinking the contents of the bottle. 

Hongjoong can’t help but notice the way Seonghwa’s eyes are starting to droop slightly. By the time he’s almost finished the bottle, Seonghwa’s eyes have completely closed, his head starting to drop down, though he’s still subconsciously sucking on the bottle. Hongjoong coos at the sight and gently takes the bottle from Seonghwa’s grip before he can drop it. He picks him up and takes him to their bedroom, tucking him into bed and tucking the alpaca stuffie in his arm. He looks around for one of Seonghwa’s pacifiers, pressing it to Seonghwa’s lips when he finds it. Seonghwa sucks on the paci peacefully in his sleep.

“Love you, Hwa.” He whispers softly, kissing him on the forehead.

Seonghwa squirms a bit and repositions himself more comfortably, his eyes still closed. “Love you too, Joongie.” He muffles in his sleep quietly around the pacifier. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i hope y'all liked it! comments and kudos are appreciated <3
> 
> twt: @HEEHEEJ1N


End file.
